A Smiling Jane
by maggiemae92
Summary: One-shot fic on why Jane is always smiling whenever Lisbon is around.   This is my first fanfic and I would love to get feedback from some seasoned Mentalist fanfiction writers!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist or any of its characters because if I did, Jane and Lisbon would already have confessed their secret love for one another. *sighs dejectedly***

**Author's Note: Hello fellow Jisbon shippers! :) This is my first ever fanfiction story, so it's a little rough. I would love to get feedback on my story and if you have any suggestions as to how I could improve it, please don't hesitate to post a reply. Please R&R! That would make my day! :)  
><strong>

**Summary: This story doesn't really have a plot, it's mainly Jane's thoughts about Lisbon and why he's always grinning like an idiot whenever she's around. :)**

* * *

><p>"Jane! Are you kidding me?"<p>

"What? What did I do?"

Rigsby, Cho, and Van Pelt all collectively rolled their eyes. All three of the agents were at their desks in the bullpen and Jane had just lain down on his couch when Lisbon came stomping in after him, anger flashing in her light green eyes. Jane had, as usual, insulted another suspect who had some serious connections within the CBI and now Lisbon, as usual, had to clean up the mess that he had caused. And, as usual, Jane was loving every second of it.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I honestly don't have any clue as to what you're referring."

"Cut the crap Jane, and just apologize to the mother of the victim."

"Why should I? All I said was that I thought she was an evil conniving hag who murdered her daughter in order to advance her own career. I don't see the need to apologize for stating a fact. Besides, she's in politics, I mean you'd think the woman would have thicker skin when it comes to insults."

"Well, if the woman in question is the MAYOR of Sacramento, then yeah I think you should apologize. And besides we don't have any evidence that indicates that she murdered her daughter."

"It's obvious it was her. It's all in her eyes."

"It's in her eyes?"

"Yes, the woman has cold-blooded murderous eyes. Anyway, I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"It's a big deal because the mayor is filing a complaint against you, which means another hour of paperwork for me, which means my whole day is ruined. And would you wipe that stupid grin off your face? Because that's a good way to get yourself shot."

Lisbon glared at Jane, practically firing 9mm bullets at him with her deadly stare. Recognizing that trying to get Jane to apologize for anything was a lost cause, Lisbon stormed out of the bullpen and into her office. Jane was still smiling to himself when Rigsby spoke up.

"You know you really shouldn't smirk at her when she's yelling at you. She really hates that."

"Meh, she'll get over it. She always does."

"Fine then, it's your funeral."

Rigsby turned back to his computer, leaving Jane to mull over his reasons for grinning an already furious Lisbon.

For a while, Jane just assumed that it was normal to always be smiling in the presence of Lisbon. She was his friend and they enjoyed each others company, and why wouldn't he smile when he was with someone who he trusts and respects? But as the years went by, Jane realized that his feelings towards Lisbon went way beyond platonic. The morning after Lisbon had slept with Mashburne, she walked into work with a secret smile on her face and Jane knew instantly that she hadn't been alone the night before. This revelation made Jane's body roar with jealousy and anger. Someone else had been with **his **Lisbon. Someone else was making her smile, and Jane couldn't tolerate that. He never said anything to Lisbon about her sleeping with Mashburn, she would deny that she ever did, but that feeling of possessiveness and protectiveness that had erupted in his heart never went away after that incident. From that moment on, Jane knew that there was nothing friendly about his relationship with his boss.

After that one-night stand with Mashburn, Jane couldn't deny his feelings for Lisbon anymore. He knew that he was falling in love with her and that nothing could change that. Thankfully, Lisbon and Mashburn never continued their ill-fated relationship and Jane was released from the torment of Lisbon being with another man. After a while, Lisbon and Jane fell back into their usual routine of their bickering like an old married couple. Jane would still annoy the hell out of Lisbon but this time, Jane's motives were different than they were before. And it was all because the woman he loved made him smile regardless of what mood she was in.

The truth was that Jane really couldn't help smiling when he was around Lisbon. No matter he was feeling, whenever he was around the fierce brunette agent he couldn't stop grinning like a love-struck teenager. It also didn't matter what mood Lisbon was in either, Jane found enjoyment in all of her emotions.

One of his favorite moods to evoke in Lisbon was anger. There was nothing more adorable than seeing the short, fiery Lisbon trying to cut his ego down to size. It never worked, of course, but he never got tired of listening to her complain about him. There were so many different ways to get on Lisbon's bad side. Insulting suspects or important people during a murder investigation usually did the trick. Breaking CBI regulations by hypnotizing, cheating, or lying to suspects in order to get a confession always got a negative response from his by-the-book Lisbon and it earned him a stern talking-to as well.

An embarrassed Lisbon was even better than an I'm-going-to-kill-you Lisbon, in Jane's opinion. Jane had decided to make it his goal in life to make Lisbon blush as much as possible. Once he told her that he had access to her innermost thoughts and desires, she turned a rosy pink and became very flustered, and Jane could only hope that he was the cause of such an innocent, girlish response. Jane had cranked up his flirting in the last few years just to see what she would do and he was rewarded with a Lisbon who always seemed to have a slight tint to her cheeks whenever he was around. Knowing that he was the source of her blushes made him want to grin from ear to ear.

The one thing that Jane loved more than anything in the world though was making Lisbon smile. He believed that if he made her laugh at least once a day, he would be making the world a better place by coaxing her gorgeous smile to emerge and brighten up his life. He loved her dimples that creased as her mouth turned upwards. He loved the crinkle in her nose that appeared when she would laugh at his crazy antics. He loved the warmth in her eyes that made her seem to glow with happiness and joy.

He loved her.

And that's what made him smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how did I do with my first fanfiction? :D Please review and tell me what you thought! Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
